1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus such as a terminal unit for point of sales.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a representative related art, the present applicant knows a portable terminal device for point of sales (POS) used, for example, in a supermarket. This kind of portable terminal device typically has a main unit, a printer, and a main connector for connecting the main unit and the printer. The printer is allowed to be removed from the main unit. The main unit includes arranged keys, a display for displaying information to be inputted on the arranged keys, one or more electric connectors for connecting the main unit to an interface of a main computer, and a microcomputer. An operator normally operates to input information into the main unit through the keys as he or she is carrying it. Then, the printer connected to the main unit serves to print the information on recording paper and the microcomputer stores it in its memory. Then, the operator connects the main unit to the main computer through the connectors for storing the information saved in the memory into the main computer. If the operator needs to use only the main unit, as mentioned above, the printer may be removed from the main unit without bringing about any disadvantage.
If, however, the operator needs to frequently use the printer, it is desirous that the main unit is integrally connected with the printer, because the integral construction is more usable and convenient in carrying itself. For operators who do not need to use the printer, on the other hand, this integral construction increases the overall dimensions by the printer area, thereby making portability inferior because of the unnecessary printer. Moreover, the printer itself push up the overall cost.